Change of Perspective
by xAxsxHxlxExyx
Summary: Draco and Hermione get detention together for getting into a fight. They have to go look in the forbidden forest for a little creature that Hagrid lost because of their fight. Through the night they have some conflicts, with each other and with creatures.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fic so if it's lame, I'm sorry.

**J.R. OWNS EVERYTHING. I only own the plot.**

Takes place at the beginning of seventh year.

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione get detention together for getting into a fight. They have to go look in the forbidden forest for a little creature that Hagrid lost because of their fight. Through the night they have some conflicts, with each other and with creatures. Will their bickering kill them? Or will they work together? Summary sucks, read on.

Heads hung in shame, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat getting lectured by their head master.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. Being head boy and girl gives you the responsibility to set a **good** example for the other students. This is not good! Because of your little spat, Hagrid was injured and we lost a project. Now usually you would spend detention with Professor Snape, but with your conditions you're just going to look for our lost Mortred instead. We have put a spell on these two necklaces and it will guide you towards the creature. It will also do something if you two are separated and need each other's help. Now, the faster you start the sooner you'll be done." Dumbledore placed the red and silver necklaces in Hermione's hand. They rose from their seats and he shooed them out the door.

"Malfoy" Hermione muttered as she looked at the beautiful necklaces. If put together, they were a circle but apart they just looked like a squiggly design.

"Just give me the damn necklace and we'll get this over with" Sick and tired of her fascination with the necklaces he snatched it from her grasp and clasped it around his neck. He was trying to deny it but somewhere, deep down inside, he wished she had such a fascination towards him. He knew it was absurd, I mean she's a mudblood for Merlin's sake, but ever since the beginning of sixth year he's had some infatuation for the not-so bushy haired, bucked tooth young witch and he's liked her ever since. The summer of 5th year had obviously been very kind to her. Her hair had straightened and somehow her teeth looked a great deal smaller.

"Fine. Merlin! Ever heard of **anger management**?" She briskly walked past him a smug look on her face, fully knowing she'd get a reaction.

Draco stopped in his tracks and stood aghast. Anger management? He did **not** need anger management! "Pfft, whatever, **mudblood**."

Hermione would have retorted but as she opened her mouth they barely entered the forest and fear over powered her senses. She halted dead in her tracks, terrified.

Draco expected her to answer his comment and when she didn't he turned to see her looking terribly afraid and ghostly white. "Granger?" no answer, "Granger?" When she didn't answer again he started to get annoyed. Waltzing up to her he put his hands on her shoulders. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, answer me!" Shaking her vigorously he thought he saw something move in the reflection of her eyes, but passed it off as just him shaking her.

"B-b-b-behi-behin-BEHIND YOU!" She snapped out of her awestruck silence just soon enough to warn him of the oncoming danger.

Draco swiveled around to come face to face with a horrendous beast. It had the head of a jaguar and a unicorn's horn on the top of its head. Piercing red and yellow cat eyes with the body of a werewolf's. Sharp threatening claws and jagged, dangerous teeth.

Upset that Draco had noticed him he pounced trying to catch him off guard, but if you'd know Draco, you'd know he was **never** off guard. He swung out of the way, forgetting about Hermione until it was too late. Not caring that it missed its target the creature stabbed ferociously into Hermione with its razor sharp teeth. Gnawing as she screamed in pain.

Panicked Draco ravished through his pockets scavenging for his wand.

Hello again! Ok so there's the first chapter. Kind of a cliff hanger but……oh well. I'm probably just going to make this story only be about that one night, but if you guys want more, I'll write more. But I need reviews, even now. Got any suggestions, comments? Tell me and I'll try my best.


	2. Chapter 2:To much danger

Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviews!

Fabreeze: well here is more.

Moonchylde: It's good that you want to read more and you'll find out in this chapter.

XILOVETHEFERRETX: I DO TOO! He's hhhhhot. LoL. The thing? I kinda just made it up on my own imagination so if anyone wants to make up a name for it. PLEASE do.

Takes place at the beginning of seventh year.

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione get detention together for getting into a fight. They have to go look in the forbidden forest for a little creature that Hagrid lost because of their fight. Through the night they have some conflicts, with each other and with creatures. Will their bickering kill them? Or will they work together? Summary sucks, read on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Upset that Draco had noticed him he pounced trying to catch him off guard, but if you'd know Draco, you'd know he was **never** off guard. He swung out of the way, forgetting about Hermione until it was too late. Not caring that it missed its target the creature stabbed ferociously into Hermione with its razor sharp teeth. Gnawing as she screamed in pain. Panicked, Draco ravished through his pockets scavenging for his wand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervously Draco Malfoy feverously looked for his wand. All he could think about was how the beast might kill her. No, she couldn't die. As much as she doesn't believe it, she means more to him then anything, even though he would **never** admit it out loud. Listening to her cries and screams of torment he looked faster, patting all around his body.

Some thing in his sock had been tormenting him the whole time and he was getting too frustrated as it was. Hollering in annoyance he swung his arm down and felt his sock. His wand! No time for celebration Draco, he thought quickly then immediately sent a curse they're way. Unfortunately it wasn't permanent.

"Stupfy!" The creature flung off of Hermione's body, stunned. He dashed over to her and lifted her from the ground. "Granger, listen to me. In order to be ok you have to open your eyes and get onto my back." He was looking fearfully into her deep brown eyes as she fluttered them open. Then in a horsed whisper he said amazing words, "Please, **Hermione**, I need you to survive."

Hermione smiled weakly and Draco thought he was in heaven. Then he remembered. He had only used a stunning spell it must have worn off by now. He turned around thinking of how to face the creature. Spinning in circles looking for the creature, but it was gone.

"Dra-co" forceful whimpers and whispers pushed from Hermione's mouth, calling his name, begging him to be by her side. "P-lease, co-me ba-." He hushed her and stayed with her.

"Hermione, listen, ok? In order to heal you, as you know, we have to have a connection. But for a wound like yours it has to be a big connection" Seeing her eyes widen he chuckled, "Not **that** big. But you have to let me kiss you ok? After this I'll never talk to you again if that's what makes you comfortable. But I **have** to do this or else you'll die. And no one wants that."

She looked up at him shocked, but, for some reason, didn't protest. She watched as he slowly lowered his head to hers and put his hands up and down the sides of her body. Shocks of electricity coursed through her body as his lips brushed hers. The slight, but powerful, touch effected them both and left Draco wanting more. Knowing that she also wasn't healed he dipped back down this time kissing her with more passion then the last one.

After Hermione was all healed they broke away dazed. Sitting in an awkward silence they momentarily stole tiny glances at each other.

"Ahem. Um we should keep going. We'll lose the Mortred if we don't go soon." Picking himself up he brushed off his pants and started to walk again.

"Uh, ya. Hey! WAIT UP!" Running to catch up with him she blushed, still not believing he'd done what he did.

They kept walking in an awkward silence until, out of no where, a blast of blue light hit them, making them fly back and slap their backs on some trees. Pain surged through their bodies as they tried to open their eyes. Being in too much pain they could only scrunch their eyes, seeing a blurry black and white figure, but once they heard the strangers voice they both new who it was.

"Tsk, tsk, son, I thought I had taught you not to associate with **mudbloods**. No matter, I'll just have to teach you both a lesson," Venom dripped from the older Malfoy's voice and he looked disgustingly at Hermione trying to get up. As she was getting up Draco had sprung up and darted in front of her for protection.

"You will **not** hurt her father. I will not let you. You've terrorized too many people I care about already." Draco felt little weak arms rap around his waist and felt Hermione rest her forehead on his back.

"Curse him and I'll lend you my power." Whispering into his back he did as he was told and attacked his father with a curse, making him disappear. Even though he was already gone you could hear his voice, very faint, for two more seconds before completely disappearing.

"I'll be back!" Draco sighed in relief as the traces of his father fully disappeared. Then he felt those arms once again move. They uncoiled from his waist and traveled up to drape around his neck, and instead of resting her forehead on his back she rested her cheek. Sighing along with him.

"Thank you, Hermione, I needed your help." He turned around as he said those words and left her arms around his neck, pressing her head against his chest. "I meant what I said, I'll **never** let him, or anyone hurt you." Whispering into her ear he heard her gasp and felt her look up. He looked down and metallic silver met toffee brown. They were smiling and leaning in closer together. They closed their eyes and felt each other's breaths on their faces.

Bright light surged in between them tearing them apart, ruining their moment. The yelled and rubbed their eyes then look toward where the necklaces were leading them. In front of them was a little furry creature that they had seen earlier in the day. The Mortred. It had little ears hanging from its side, and slightly resembled an over grown, **very** fat rat. Its nose twitched in confusion then turned and ran like a bullet down the path, wanting to loose the two. The two stood aghast then their brains kicked in again and they started to run after it.

They stopped running after about 15 minutes concluding that they had lost it.

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do!" Hermione threw her arms up in frustration, while Draco just sighed.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know." They both became deathly silent as they heard rapid horse breaths creeping up behind both of them. They could here whatever it was lick its lips then growl deeply. Turning around fear jolted through their bodies as the danger came closer.

Hey guys! So there's the second chapter! How'd you like it? And to all the people who care I will be discontinuing 'A Trip To Nowhere And Beyond' Anyways, please review and give me ideas if you have any.


	3. AN:Sorry to awaiting readers

Hey guys this is just a little message from me!

Ok i'm sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update but i'm afraid it'll take me a little longer. I was really close to finishing the 3rd chapter when I screwed up my computer. All of our memory was lost inluding the 3rd chapter of my story so i have to rewrite it and try to remember what was happening, hope that's fine.

--------Ashley, the author.


	4. AN:Changing my pen name

Ok guys, I'm almost done the next chapter, but not quite I just needed to let everybody know I changed my Pen name to -xAxsxHxlxExyx-


	5. Chapter 3:Mission accomplished

Hey guys! Thanks again to all who reviewed, it means a lot.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**storywritergirl**: lol thanks; your story is really good BTW. And here I am, updating, lol.

**Remusluver**: haha you'll find out in a two seconds, and looky-looky, I'm updating. Lol.

**marajade64**: haha, is that a good thing or a bad thing? And don't worry, here I am not forgetting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know." They both became deathly silent as they heard rapid horse breaths creeping up behind both of them. They could here whatever it was lick its lips then growl deeply. Turning around fear jolted through their bodies as the danger came closer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly crept backwards so that she was standing directly beside Draco.

"I got this one, Draco", she took out her wand and shouted, " we know you're there, come and get me!" A loud growl was heard then a big crack as a tree in front of them fell down. Draco ran forward and dove into Hermione shoving both of them out of the way of the falling tree. Looking up Hermione saw mesmerizing metallic silver pools, but seeing a humongous foot start to lift and hover above their heads Hermione snapped out of her daze and rolled over enough so that she and Draco were ok

"Draco, get up and run, **now**!" Pulling herself up she grabbed onto Draco's collar and started to run as fast as her feet would take her. Draco caught up with her and grasped her hand clasping her fingers with his. Ignoring her full-body blush Hermione tried to concentrate on the loud crashes slowly creepy up behind them and the constant pounding of her heart and her feet.

Twisting and turning they got a safe distance away from the giant creature so that they could hide without being found. Draco unlatched their hands put one arm around Hermione's waist and the other under her knees and quickly lifted her up jumping into a spaced out bush. They thudded onto the ground in a little space of the bush where there weren't many spiky braches. Both trying to muffle their own labored breathing they peaked out of the braches and saw feet stomp by passing them completely.

When they saw that the creature was out of sight they looked at each other. Leaning her head against Draco's shoulder she continued to try and catch her breath, then realized that she was delicately cradled in Draco's lap and sighed contently. Draco wrapped his arms affectionately around her slender body. Looking at each other they started to lean in slowly getting closer and closer. Little chirps were heard then Hermione was forced off of Draco by a furry little fluff ball wagging it's tail and licking Hermione's face. Opening her eyes she looked at the Mortred. She could've sworn she saw it smirk then it turned around smacking Hermione painfully in the face with it's stiff tail. It started to sprint away went Draco leapt out and grabbed it.

It kept squirming trying to get out of Draco's hold.

"Hurry Hermione pass me your necklace!" Struggling to grab his necklace off he caught Hermione's necklace than finally got his own off. Taking his necklace he tied the Mortred's front feet together, then with Hermione's he tied it's back feet together. Holding it up by it's a tail he had a triumphant smile plastered on his face. "Mission accomplished" Watching as Hermione stared at him, then burst into a happy smile and started to jump up and down.

"Yay! We're done!" Hermione Exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged Draco as hard as she could.

"Can't……..Breathe……." Draco tried to gasp for air as his neck was getting squeezed. Hermione gasped and let go slightly, still having her arms around his neck.

"I'msoooosorryIdidn'tmeantohurtyouIwasjustwassohappythatwefinallyfounditthaticouldn'tcontrolmyself.I'm-"

"Woah Hermione slooooow down. Don't worry I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Come on we should get this thing back to Hagrid" Kissing her on her cheek he started to walk away towards the exit of the forest.

Hermione watched his retreating back solemnly as the realization sunk in. She and Draco wouldn't be able to spend anymore time together, they were too different. Their friends would not allow it and it would cause too much commotion.

Draco stopped walking not hearing Hermione's gentle steps behind him. When he turned around he looked at Hermione and she looked like she was about to cry. "Hermione? Are you coming?" Confusion and worry written all over his face he waiting for her response. Why was she sad? They had just caught the Mortred and they could finally go back. They had finished their detention! 'Oh, now I get it, we finished, everything is probably going to go back to normal' Sad thoughts roamed his head as it seemed to be an eternity before Hermione answered.

Hermione had heard what Draco said but it didn't seem to register in her brain and she didn't answer, she was still half spaced out. Then a violent stab poking into the side of her left ankle snapped her out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah, wait up!" Running to catch up with him she was surprised when he grabbed onto her shoulder gripping it firmly.

Realization of their situation (A/N he he it rhymes) he couldn't control himself, he had to do it before they went back. He pulled her towards him with one arm (the other still has the Mortred in it) and kissed her with all the passion and longing he had. When they broke apart Hermione burst into tears and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want this to end", managing to get that sentence out between sobs she clutched his shirt in her fists.

" I don't either, but this is just the way it has to be, I'm sorry. Come on, we have to get to Hagrid." Releasing her from his clutch he briskly walked away from her trying to hold his tears in. It's just the way it has to be, if they were together his father would definitely kill her.

Hermione walked weakly 3 or 4 feet behind Draco starting to feel a little sick. She wiped away her tears so Hagrid wouldn't suspect anything. When they got there Draco knocked on the door. They stood beside but didn't look at each other. Hagrid opened the door and Draco huffily shoved the Mortred into his arms then turned around and started to walk away.

During all of this Hermione just stood there feeling woozier by the second. As Draco started to walk away from the two, an excruciating pain stabbed through her foot then crept up her left leg. Hermione gasped loudly and collapsed onto the ground clutching her left leg and moaning in pain, catching the attention of both Hagrid and Draco. She looked up to the sky seeing the stars slowly fade away with her consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is the 3rd chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Much love,

Ashley.


End file.
